leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-32617634-20170718215811/@comment-4091261-20171002140717
Yes of course. That's exactly what I mean. You see, the reason why can do the shit he does is because he is capable of dealing large damage innately. Even moreso when he is at his lowest point, with active. To make his towerdives work, one needs to understand just how powerful he is to be able to do a towerdive. The reason must have confidence in his strength is because his innate strength is wonky, but the only thing he can do about that wonky innate strength is build to improve it. It's not healthy by any means, because a player shouldn't ever feel like they can't control their own situation--without any enemies slapping you with CC. However, that's the reality of right now. If there is even the slightest doubt that he cannot kill his enemy in his crisis, he must bail because his vulnerability is massive when he's stuck at such low . If there is even the slightest doubt and he flees to late, he's just going to die. is stupidly simple. Yet, as simple as he is, he is capable of dealing a lot of pain with just a couple autoattacks. What I'm suggesting is that making his kit more complex can remove the reliance on such awkward RNG reliance. I'm also saying it's not as easy as it seems to change his kit because many other champions also fit his current personality. His unique aspect could easily falter. ---- In my opinion, I don't think it's possible to remove the portion of his kit that Hypnotic Orange suggested, but it is possible to make his more meaningful. One idea I have is to allow to "overcrit" when he uses his . Essentially, the concept being the he gains a raw amount of from his ultimate. Anything that exceeds 100% will become the new overcrit chance. This overcrit could deal a bleed to enemies and dealing an overcrit would slightly extend the duration of --allowing him to stay alive longer. This is no solution to his problem, just a way to make on more unique. A solution to his problem would mainly need changes to his innate and basic skills since those are what affect his laning phase. Something like adding a temporary lifesteal boost when he activates . However, given that performs pretty well now, the most important thing to think of is what should appropriate pitfalls for be. For that, I believe him being out of combat should be his biggest pitfall. An extreme example would be that will not make him invulnerable if he is not in combat. So if he's picked off by a , he will die even with . Though, I think that would be quite unfair if someone casts it by accident, the condition could be that he cannot cast unless he is in combat. He could circumvent this weakness by charging into a jungle camp. Again, I don't think this is a complete rework for . There are still many things to deal with like managing how powerful , deciding whether or not new kit should synergize with a form of tankiness, and having a solid reason for why he should stay in combat. These are merely ideas that align with his current feel. ---- If you are still confused of what I mean by faith. It's not the faith of the itself. It is the faith in damage output to pull off successful trades and towerdives, because that's what matters in the end. The absolute confidence in the damage you will deal as is what is required, which stretches beyond mere make-believe fairy tale dreams. I'm talking about the raw understanding of the sheer damage capabilities one can expect from . Which is, "believing / knowing something is happening / will happen even if you can't completely prove it right just now," because you have studied it in reality or through statistical calculations, most likely involving confidence intervals. Though let's be real, no average person is going to be using statistics to figure out the damage, but everyone knows that will deal some supa crits early on just by playing him.